Cokelat
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Pertengakaran pasangan Chanbaek dihari valentine dan coklat 'special' dari seorang Kim Jongin untuk membantu keduanya berbaikan. "Kau tidak menaruh sesuatu yang aneh dalam coklat ini kan?" / "Itu coklat special Baek! Tidak mungkin ada sesuatu dialamnya. Coklat itu akan membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila padamu dan memaafkanmu dalam sekali makan."/ CHANBAEK FF. YAOI. ONESHOOT.


**Little : Cokelat *ONESHIT***

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Singkat banget, niatnya sih cuma buat ngeramein ini fandom dihari Valentine dan lagi aku kangen bikin oneshoot. :v huahaha~ Btw ini ALURNYA NGALOR NGIDUL gak jelas? Oke? Ini gak jelas uhm—gommen *bow*

.

.

.

14 Februari—Byun Baekhyun 20 tahun terus saja menatap angka keramat itu diponselnya dengan raut muka berpikir keras.

'Apa yang akan aku lakukan dihari itu?' pikirnya seraya melamun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Intrupsi sebuah suara persis disamping telinga Baekhyun.

Si pemuda bersurai hitam menawan itu memutar kepalanya—wajahnya yang datar tetap datar tapi setitik keringat dingin tampak meluncur diam-diam ditengkuknya mendapati sesosok wajah dibahunya—dia cepat-cepat menarik ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan menyambar buku dimejanya yang sejak tadi teronggok terabaikan.

'Sial—sejak kapan dia disana?' Bantin Baekhyun was-was.

"Fufufu~~~" Kekehan menyeramkan itu meluncur dari sosok yang kini sepertinya sangat berniat untuk mengganggu waktu senggang Baekhyun. Ah tidak—sosok itu sudah terlalu sering mengganggu Baekhyun bahkan kehidupanya jadi tak heran jika dia—sosok hitam berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu—bukanya takut dengan tingkah tak bersahabat Baekhyun tapi malah dengan santainya duduk samping Baekhyun.

"Kenapa berhenti Baek?" Tanya sosok Kim Jongin—nama pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun balik dengan nada –super- tenang tapi dibuat-buatnya. Dia sebenarnya sedang kesal sekarang karena Jongin pasti datang untuk mengganggunya tapi menampakkan emosinya hanya akan membuat temanya itu semakin terhibur.

"Baek tolong jangan sungkan padaku."

'Sungkan?' Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar kosakata itu. Atas dasar apa dia harus sungkan pada mahluk menyebalkan itu?

Jongin kembali melanjutkan, "Silakan lanjutkan kegiatanmu tadi aku kali ini benar-benar tidak akan mengganggumu SEDIKITPUN!"—Jongin menekankan kata sedikitpun seolah-olah bahwa makna semua kalimatnya hanya berpusat pada satu kata itu.

"Tapi sayangnya dengan kedatanganmu kesini itu sudah termasuk mengangguku." Gumam Baekhyun pelan tapi pedas.

Jongin tersentak, ia menggeleng dengan dramatis. "Aku kesini bukan untuk mengganggu seperti tuduhanmu tapi aku ingin membantumu."

Ucapan Jongin itu tak pelak sukses membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku tidak perlu bantuan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yep." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa keraguan.

Jongin menyeringai lebar dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan feeling buruk untuk seringai setan itu.

"Masa? Yakin nih? Padahal aku pikir kau sedang butuh bantuan untuk memberi Chanyeol coklat dihari kasih sayang besok."

Baekhyun menghela napas dengan ekspresi bosan, "Aku tidak akan memberinya coklat."

"Kau akan memberinya bunga?" Tebak Jongin semangat—ucapanya itu langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari Baekhyun. Bunga? Yang benar saja apa Chanyeol itu wanita jadi Baekhyun harus memberikanya bunga? Coklat saja yang berupa makanan Baekhyun masih pikir-pikir apalagi bunga yang terkesan sangat feminim?

"Aku tidak akan memberinya apapun!"

"Oh benarkah?" Tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi seolah-olah sangat kaget—sangat sangat kaget sampai terkesan lebay—bahkan Baekhyun berpikir orang buta saja bisa tau bahwa Jongin hanya sedang menggodanya.

"Kau yakin Baek?"

"Uhm…" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dalam batinya dia meruntuk kapan pak dosenya akan datang dan mengusir mahluk hitam menyebalkan itu dari mejanya? Bukankah ini sudah jam 8? Kenapa dosen mata kuliah perpajakan belum datang? Apa perlu Baekhyun yang ke kantor duluan untuk menjemputnya?

"Yahhh~ Sayang sekali~" Jongin terdengar kecewa, "—Padahal Chanyeol pasti sangat menantikan coklat dari kekasih tercintanya."

Baekhyun tak menggubris celotehan itu—ia masih berpikir dan menimbang apakah perlu dia ke kantor dosen sekarang dan menyeret dosenya ke kelas atau tidak karena jujur saja dia malas sekali untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Jarak ruang yang ia tempati sekarang dengan ruang dosen berjarak cukup jauh dan itu akan menguras setengah dari sisa tenaganya yang tersisa pagi ini apalagi ditambah kondisinya yang belum makan.

"Yah kalau kau tidak memberinya coklat tidak apa-apa sih. Aku yakin Chanyeol sudah dapat banyak coklat dari para gadis-gadis yang menjadi fansnya jadi tak dapat satu coklat darimu itu tak akan jadi masalah."

Deg!

Baekhyun membeku—merasa tertusuk mendengar ucapan Jongin yang satu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Jika kau tidak memberi apapun pada Chanyeol besok tapi aku yakin kok dia pasti akan memberimu sesuatu." Ujar Jongin menepuk bahu mungil Baekhyun—bersikap seolah-olah tengah menghibur temanya.

'Sesuatu?' Baekhyun mengrnyit mendengar kata itu. Bola mata hitamnya menatap temanya yang tengah tersenyum dengan pandangan aneh.

"Malam pertama yang panas misalnya." Bisik Jongin lagi persis ditelinga Baekhyun. Ucapanya itu sukses mendapat sebuah pukulan maut dibagian tangan oleh temanya yang datar tak berperasaan itu.

"Awww…"

.

.

.

"Baekkie~"

Baekhyun yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas perpajakan seketika menoleh pada asal panggilan itu. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut coklat dan mata kecoklatan indah terlihat berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Itu Chanyeol—pikir Baekhyun heran. Kenapa pacarnya itu ada disana?

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Yep~ Dia tentu tidak lupa bahwa kekasihnya itu kuliah dijurusan seni dan dia dijurusan ekonomi, gedung fakultas seni dan ekonomi itu jelas berbeda dan terlampu cukup jauh. Jadi sangat jarang bagi mereka untuk bertemu digedung fakultas masing-masing.

"Apa aku tidak oleh kesini?"

"Aku pikir kau hari ini ada kuliah?"

"Memang." Jawab Chanyeol angkat bahu.

"Kau bolos lagi?" Tebak Baekhyun tepat sasaran karena Chanyeol malah nyengir lebar.

Sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari celah bibir Baekhyun, "Aku sudah bilang bolos itu kan tidak baik."

"Habisnya, aku menyesal." Ujar Chanyeol cemberut. Baekhyun membatin bahwa pemuda itu super imut sekarang.

'Menyesal?' Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar kata itu.

Melihat kebingungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lantas melanjutkan dengan nada jahil, "Aku menyesal mengambil jurusan seni padahal pacarku di fakultas ekonomi."

Jika ini adalah sebuah telenovela picisan dan Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis ceria dan manis dia pasti tidak akan ragu untuk memeluk Chanyeol sekarang dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sekarang sedang ditempat umum. Tapi bagi seorang dengan kepribadian yang selalu dingin dan tampak judes sepertinya—yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah berdeham singkat untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya dari ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Tidak—dia tidak bisa tampak bodoh hanya karena rayuan kekasihnya.

"Hem… Dari pada mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu lebih baik kau memastikan dirimu ikut pada kelas selanjutnya Chanyeol-ah."

Iris kecoklatan Chanyeol meredup seketika—pemuda itu terlihat sangat kecewa dengan ucapan Baekhyun membuat si pria yang lebih tua bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dia barusan salah bicara?

Berikutnya hening—Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan dan itu lama-lama membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman. Apalagi mereka sekarang masih berada dikoridor dimana orang-orang lewat sempat berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka. Uhm yeah… bukan mereka sih tapi bisa dibilang mereka atau tepatnya para gadis yang lewat terus saja menatap Chanyeol dengan 'lapar' dan Baekhyun merasa resah kalau-kalau gadis-gadis itu akan membawa Chanyeol pergi darinya.

"A-aku mau kekantin. Apa kau kau ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ucapanya itu membuat Chanyeol yang tadi tampak melamun seperti tersadar. Pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Baekhyun diam-diam merasa sedikit lega.

.

.

.

'Aku membuatnya marah'

Sepanjang kelas ke 2—Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti memikirkan wajah murung dan dingin Chanyeol sepanjang makan dicafetaria tadi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuat pacarnya itu berekspresi seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran yang lebih muda. Padahal Baekhyun yakin dia tidak bicara hal yang buruk tapi kenapa efeknya sampai Chanyeol seperti itu. Apa yang salah sih?

Ugh… Baekhyun benci memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit seperti ini. Perasaan manusia selalu menjadi hal yang sulit dia tebak. Tapi walau begitu Baekhyun merasa dia perlu minta maaf pada Chanyeol walaupun dia sendiri tidak tau dimana letak kesalahanya.

Sigh.

"Apa rasanya pusing sekali?"

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping bangkunya dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela napas lelah mendapati Jongin sudah duduk disampingnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Ujarnya pelan. Dia sengaja bergeser satu kursi untuk menjauh tapi Jongin tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Pemuda tan itu ikut bergeser satu kursi mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun balik dengan sinis. Dia sedang sangat pusing sekarang dan butuh waktu berpikir. Tidak bisakah orang-orang memberinya waktu untuk berpikir?

"Well yeah aku bisa lihat."

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya lagi aku pusing." Keluh Baekhyun memijit dahinya sendiri yang berdenyut.

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau cerita?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Tolak Baekhyun cepat.

"Masalahmu itu pasti cukup serius kali ini."

Baekhyun menyetujui dalam hati.

"—well yeah pasti begitu karena aku bahkan melihat Chanyeol menerima coklat dari gadis-gadis tadi."

What theeee? Baekhyun melotot horror mendengar ucapan Jongin. Itu tidak benar kan?

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ujar Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Sayangnya tidak Baek. Aku benar-benar melihatnya menerima coklat dari gadis-gadis—"

"Dimana kau melihat kerjadian itu?" Potong Baekhyun cepat terkesan sangat tidak sabaran.

"Tadi sewaktu aku kesini. Uhm… mungkin aku salah lihat tapi aku yakin itu Chanyeol. Eh tapi kau dapat mencoba mengecek lokernya saja jika kau tidak percaya ucapanku." Jawab Jongin polos. Pemuda itu tampaknya tak sadar telah membangkitkan aura membunuh dari mahluk chibi disampingnya.

'Park Chanyeoollll grrrrrr' Baekhyun menggeram murka dalam hati.

.

.

.

Siang harinya ketika semua jadwal kuliahnya telah usai Baekhyun segera meluncur ke fakultas seni. Dia tidak yakin Chanyeol masih dikampus atau tidak tapi dia juga tidak mau menghubungi kekasihnya itu untuk bertanya dimana pacaranya itu berada. Menurut Baekhyun akan lebih bagus jika Chanyeol tidak ada dikampus jadi dia tidak perlu ketahuan memiliki kecurigaan atas loker pacaranya itu. Oke loker Chanyeol adalah tujuan utama Baekhyun datang sejauh itu. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah ucapan Jongin itu benar atau tidak karena setahunya Chanyeol sudah berhenti menerima hadiah dari pada gdis semenjak berpacaran denganya dan jika Chanyeol mulai menjalankan kebiasaan singlenya tersebut maka itu artinya hubunganya dengan Chanyeol pasti sudah tidak sehat lagi dan Baekhyun bersumpah dia akan menemukan sebab dari 'ketidak-sehatan' tersebut dan memperbaikinya.

Pemuda dengan tinggi pas-pasan(?) itu akhirnya sampai dibagian loker fakultas seni. Bola mata Baekhyun langsung jatuh pada sebuah pintu loker dengan baris ke 2 dari atas dan baris ke 5 dari sisi kiri. Yosh! Baekhyun akan menemukan kebenaranya sendiri.

Baekhyun menyentuh pintu loker yang terbuat dari besi. Ia sempat menengok kesekitar untuk memastikan tak ada yang sedang mengawasinya.

Fyuh~ tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat mengamatinya. Semua orang dikoridor sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan Baekhyun ragu mereka paham apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan.

Aman—oke Baekhyun dapat memulai rencananya. Ia membuka perlahan pintu loker dengan tag 'Park Chanyeol' itu perlahan dan hati-hati.

Semoga tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan—doanya dalam hati dan jantung yang tak berhenti berdebar was-was.

Dia berharap—tapi ternyata yang dilihatnya didalam loker adalah 'persis seperti yang dia bayangkan'. Kotak-kotak coklat dengan aneka bentuk dan warna serta ukuran berjejal didalam loker mungil kekasihnya. Seketika Baekhyun merasa begitu kosong. Kenapa sih dengan Chanyeol? Dia merasa sangat kecewa. Kenapa disaat dia pusing memikirkan sikap kekasihnya tadi pagi, Chanyeol malah seolah-olah sedang bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan Baekhyun. Pacarnya itu malah sibuk dengan coklat dan gadis-gadis.

Merasa luar biasa marah, kecewa ditambah dengan bumbu cemburu Baekhyun meraih semua coklat diloker itu kemudian membuangnya ketempat sampah didekat sana.

'Tidak ada yang boleh memberi Chanyeol coklat selain aku,' Batin Baekhyun possessive. Seulas seringai puas tersungging dibibirnya melihat tumpukan coklat ditempat sampah didekat kakinya.

"Baek?"

Deg!

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya cepat. Dia tergagap melihat Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup. Dia sudah mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tidak terkesan gugup tapi sepertinya tak berhasil. Suaranya masih terdengar gemetar dan dia tau bahwa Chanyeol pasti akan menaruh curiga padanya.

"Iya—tunggu—apa yang kau lakukan dengan coklat-coklatku?" Teriak Chanyeol shock mendapati coklat-coklatnya ditumpukan sampah.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia harus bisa menjelaskan ini jika tidak Baekhyun yakin dia harus siap 'ditalak' oleh sang 'seme'.

"Uhm—Itu aku sengaja membuangnya." Ujar Baekhyun spontan. Cicitanya itu langsung mendapat lirikan ganas dari Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan—itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol semarah itu dan Baekhyun tak bisa merasa lebih sakit lagi memikirkan bahwa kekasihnya itu marah padanya karena 'tumpukan coklat bodoh dari gadis-gadis'. Ternyata walaupun Chanyeol sudah bersamanya selama 3 bulan terakhir tapi kekasihnya yang notabene mahasiswa populer dikampusnya itu tetap tak bisa lepas dari ketergantunganya pada gadis-gadis. Baekhyun merasa bodoh telah berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya berhak atas apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol dan berhak mengatur segalanya tentang pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

'Karena aku cemburu!' Itulah alasan sebenarnya tapi Baekhyun tak dapat mengatakanya. Dia bukan orang yang siap menanggung rasa malu akibat ucapanya sendiri. Jadi sebagai gantinya dia hanya bisa mengucapkan alasan super bodoh yang kebetulan lewat.

"K-karena—aku takut mereka meracunimu. Chanyeol-ah kenapa kau tidak sekalipun menaruh curiga bahwa salah satu gadis itu mungkin adalah anti fansmu dan ingin mecelakakanmu? Aku hanya khawatir jika kau jatuh sakit setelah makan coklat dari gadis-gadis yang tidak jelas itu."

Itu benar-benar alasan terbodoh kan? Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia sebenarnya benar-benar bodoh. Orang-orang yang selalu mengklaimnya jenius berprestasi harus melihat ini sebelum memberinya gelar tersebut karena pada nyatanya dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Lihat saja ekspresi Chanyeol setelah mendengar ucapanya…

Dia tambah marah dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa dia mungkin harus siap menerima pesan putus dari Chanyeol minggu depan.

"Apa benar itu alasanya?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

'Tentu tidak!' Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati bahwa itu bukan alasan yang sesungguhnya tapi dia juga tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya hanya untuk berbuka dan membeberkan alasan sesungguhnya. Dia merasa membatu melihat tatapan kecewa Chanyeol untuknya. Dia mengakui telah salah berpikir banyak hal tentang kekasihnya dan pikiran itu membuatnya merasa ingin menyerah untuk mengatakan apapun dan memilih mengunci rapat mulutnya.

"Haaa~ Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Baek." Ucapan itu bernada ringan sekali. Mungkin ibarat seringan kapas tapi bagi Baekhyun ucapan Chanyeol itu seperti belati tajam bagi hatinya.

'Kecewa'

Kata itu selalu menjadi kata yang paling Baekhyun benci untuk didengar. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengecewakan siapapun termasuk Chanyeol. Tapi jika dipikir lagi tindakan sembrononya itu memanglah sangat mengecewakan bahkan Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah sadar mengakui bahwa dia salah. Bukan haknya untuk melempar coklat-coklat itu ke tong sampah—walaupun statusnya pacar Chanyeol— tapi dia juga merasa kelewatan bagi Chanyeol untuk marah seprti itu padanya.

Ada apa dengan pacarnya itu sih?

"A-aku juga kecewa."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar kata-kata itu. Baekhyun berpikir dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua omong kosong ini. Dia mungkin akan malu tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol mengolok-oloknya dan mempermainkanya seperti ini. Trik murahan seperti itu tidak akan membuat Baekhyun lemah.

"Kecewa?"

Baekhyun menangguk-angguk dengan benak yang sibuk menyusun kata yang dapat mewakili perasaanya sekarang. Dia tidak ingin terlalu pedas dan kasar tapi dia apa yang akan dia katakana senaljutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang lembut untuk didengar. Bahkan mungkin dapat semakin memperburuk hubunganya dengan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Semuanya sudah terlampau kacau dan Baekhyun ingin melihat apakah hubungan mereka selama ini dapat hancur karena hal sepele seperti ini atau tidak.

"Kau membuatku merasa seperti idiot kau tau?"

Sebelum Chanyeol bahkan sanggup membuka mulutnya untuk menimpali ucapanya, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Aku pikir setelah kau kencan denganku kau akan berhenti mengencani gadis-gadis itu tapi nyatanya sama saja. Aku benar-benar kecewa."

"Siapa yang mengencani mereka? Aku tidak mengencani mereka!" Bantah Chanyeol tak terima. Baekhyun percaya itu mungkin benar untuk sekarang tapi dia berpikir bahwa itu hanya akan jadi omong kosong untuk nanti mengingat sikap baik Chanyeol menerima coklat dari gadis-gadis kampus.

"Tapi kau menerima coklat mereka!" Teriak Baekhyun meledak. Dia benar-benar terdengar seperti bom waktu. Dia merasa sangat marah, tapi pemuda yang lebih tua tahu Chanyeol lebih marah. Baekhyun mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran pacarnya itu tapi Chanyeol tak memberinya jawaban. Pemuda itu hanya mematung dengan sorot mata yang redup dan tampak lelah.

"Jadi seperti ini…"

Baekhyun merasakan kakinya hampir goyah mendengar nada pelan tapi tajam itu. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar oleh ketakutan—takut untuk kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Jadi begini kau menilaiku selama ini Baek? 3 bulan tampaknya belum cukup untuk membuatmu mempercayaiku bahwa aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."

'Bagaimana bisa aku percaya sedangkan dia selalu menggoda gadis-gadis?'—batin Baekhyun membela diri.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakanya langsung padaku."

Kening Baekhyun menukik tajam, "Mengatakan?"

"Bahwa kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau tidak bahagia denganku dan harusnya aku tidak memaksamu terikat dalam hubungan ini."

Satu hal yang sekarang Baekhyun tangkap dari pemuda itu, bahwa Chanyeol tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sesungguhnya untuk pemuda itu. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mengungkapkanya secara gamblang tapi dia pikir dengan interaksi kecil diantara keduanya setiap hari dapat memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun juga punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu sama dengan orang awam—dia tidak bisa mengerti Baekhyun. Jadi ternyata selama ini sia-sia saja Baekhyun menaruh harapan besar pada Chanyeol.

Percuma.

"Haaa~ sudahlah~ Aku lelah untuk sekarang. Sebaiknya kita bahas lain kali." Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah merasa muak. Bicara terus soal perasaan mereka sesungguhnya hanya akan memakin mengiris hatinya. Baginya yang belum siap putus, lari menjadi opsi yang lebih baik. Jadi seusai bicara begitu Baekhyun segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan fakultas seni—meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

.

.

.

"Ohahahaha~~~"

Baekhyun mendesis sebal mendengar tawa menyebalkan Jongin setelah mendengar ceritanya. Seusai bertengkar dengan Chanyeol mood Baekhyun hari itu langsung jatuh ketitik terendah. Dia merasa ingin meledak dan mencurahkan isi hatinya dan Kim Jongin yang merupakan satu-satunya teman terdekat Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya pilihan untuk pemuda itu datangi. Jadi seusai dari kampus Baekhyun langsung ngacir kerumah sahabatnya itu dan disianalah dia—duduk malas disofa ruang tamu Jongin dengan ekspresi mendung.

"Apa mendengar temanmu yang sedang kesusahan ini membuatmu merasa sangat senang?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis. Dia sudah cukup jengkel dengan tingkah kekasihnya dan dia tidak ingin dibuat lebih jengkel lagi oleh wajah menyebalkan Jongin.

Si pemuda tan yang menyadari bahwa temanya sedang dalam mode serius akut itupun cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Maaf~ Habisnya lucu sih."

Itu menang pertengkaran paling konyol sepanjang sejarah hubunganya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akui itu jadi pantas saja Jongin sampai terbahak sambil berurai air mata seperti tadi—Baekhyun tidak heran.

"Aku pikir wajar bagi Chanyeol untuk berpikir dangkal seperti itu. Menganggap bahwa kau tidak mencintainya." Komentar Jongin seraya berpikir.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Jongin menghela napas dalam, "Yeah—sebenarnya tidak semua orang terdekatmu bisa tau apa yang kau pikirkan Baek. Bahkan terkadang aku saja tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah bicara banyak soal masalahmu—kau juga tidak banyak berekspresi seperti orang-orang kebanyakan dan hal itulah yang membuatku berpikir jika aku saja yang sudah berteman denganmu sejak lama saja tekadang tidak memahamimu jadi aku berpikir wajar bagi Chanyeol tidak memahamimu."

Benarkah? Itu yang terpancar dari raut wajah Baekhyun setelah mendengar ucapan bijak Jongin. Jika ucapan Jongin itu benar berarti dalam masalah ini Baekhyun sepenuhnya pihak yang salah. Chanyeol mungkin mulai lelah membaca dirinya dan berpikir untuk mendengar langsung dari mulut Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengatakanya. Ugh… semuanya semakin kacau dan tak terkendali.

"Jadi—apa rencanamu?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati. Dia sudah memberi waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk merenung beberapa saat tapi waktu yang diberikan tampaknya kurang karena Baekhyun sama sekali belum memiliki rencana selanjutnya. Dia tidak ingin putus—tapi akan sangat memalukan untuk minta maaf. Dia ragu apakah Chanyeol dapat memaafkanya atau tidak karena setelah melihat wajah kecewa dan lelah Chanyeol—Baekhyun merasa tak ingin melihat pemuda itu. Dia ingin menghilang saja!

Baekhyun menggeleng seraya menghela napas, "Tidak tau. Kau punya ide?"

Jongin tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawab dengan senyuman manis, "Tentu."

Udara dingin dan aneh yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba berhembus membuat Baekhyun menggigil merasakan angin aneh itu. Dia mencoba mengabaikanya dan berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan saran Jongin setelah ini.

"Jadi apa idemu?"

Senyuman Jongin semakin lebar diikuti oleh angin dingin aneh yang semakin terasa dikulit Baekhyun. Aura apa sih ini? –pikirnya terganggu.

Baekhyun melihat Jongin beranjak dari posisi duduknya disofa, Baekhyun berniat untuk mengikutinya tapi Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyuruhnya menunggu saja, "Tunggu disitu sebentar." Pesan Jongin sebelum menghilang ke dapur. Baekhyun hanya menurut seperti bocah yang patuh dan manis. Jongin kembali setelah 3 menit berlalu dengan kotak cukup besar ditanganya. Itu coklat?—Baekhyun menatap kotak itu dengan ragu.

"Memberi Chanyeol coklat?" Gumam Baekhyun menebak ide Jongin.

"Yep!" Jongin mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan.

Itu ide yang tidak buruk—Baekhyun akui itu cukup bagus mengingat besok hari valentine dan juga coklat yang nanti akan dia berikan pada Chanyeol dapat menjadi pengganti coklat yang Baekhyun buang tadi siang. Jadi dengan begitu Chanyeol mungkin akan memaafkanya dengan tulus? Fufufu~ Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Dilihat dari senyumanmu itu tampaknya kau memang mengakui kalau ideku kali ini super cemerlang!" Kata Jongin terdengar bangga.

"Yayaya…. terserah." Balas Baekhyun acuh.

"Kalau begitu ambil ini. Berikan pada Chanyeol besok." Ujar Jongin menyodorkan kotak coklat ditanganya pada Baekhyun. Tapi pemuda itu bukanya menerima kotak coklat itu tapi malah hanya menatapnya saja dengan ekspresi ragu—sangat ragu apalagi setelah melihat senyum misterius Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang mulai lelah dan tanganya pegal.

"Uhm—sebaiknya aku membuatnya sendiri saja. Itu akan lebih baik." Jawab Baekhyun beralasan. Dia pikir Jongin akan memaksanya menerima coklat itu tapi ternyata temanya itu malah terlihat menyerah. Jongin menghela napas dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Yasudah—terserah kau saja. Tapi aku akan menyimpanya jika sewaktu-waktu kau membutuhkanya Key?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Uhm—walau dia tak yakin akan membutuhkanya atau tidak mengingat ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya dia berurusan dengan dapur dan coklat! Terbesit pikiran untuk menarik kata-katanya tadi dan menerima kotak coklat milik Jongin. Itu mungkin akan lebih praktis dan menghemat tenaganya tapi ketika dia mengingat lagi senyum misterius Jongin tadi Baekhyun tak yakin apa sebenarnya itu benar-benar coklat atau coklat special yang Jongin persiapkan khusus untuk 'membantunya'. Baekhyun tidak tau—dan berhadap tidak akan pernah tau coklat seperti apa yang ada dalam kotak coklat milik Jongin.

.

.

.

Orang bilang membuat coklat merupakan hal yang paling mudah. Bahkan sangat mudah—katanya orang yang tak punya bakat masakpun bisa membuat coklat untuk kekasih tercinta dihari valentine—tapi pada kenyataanya ucapan itu tidaklah benar. Untuk Baekhyun ucapan seperti itu hanya omong kosong belaka karena membuat coklat itu sulitttttt! sangat sulit!

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang tak gatal. Bola matanya menatap jijik pada nampan dengan cetakan coklat diatasnya yang baru dia keluarkan dari dalam kulkas. Dia bermaksud membuat coklat dengan warna yang berbeda seprti yang ada dibuku resep tapi bukanya coklat berwarna merah jambu dengan kombinasi pink diatasnya yang dia buat. Coklat hasil karyanya malah kombinasi warna coklat dan merah menyala. Terlalu merah menyala sampai Baekhyun berpikir apa yang membuatnya semerah itu padahal dia (mungkin) sudah mengikuti buku resep dengan benar. Eh tapi kan sesuatu tidak selalu bisa dipandang dari rupa luarnya kan? Coklatnya mungkin hancur total dengan bentuk yang salah dan warna yang salah tapi mungkin rasanya bisa saja jauh dari bentuknya kan? Siapa tau enak?

Atas pemikiranya itu Baekhyun mengambil satu buah coklat yang baru saja keluar dari kulkas itu kemudian dia menyuapkanya ke mulut. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah menuju wastefel untuk membasuh mulutnya dari coklat beracun buatanya sendiri.

"Pahit sekali " Komentar Baekhyun kecewa dengan hasil karyanya sendiri. Pemuda itu menghela napas seraya melepas celemek penuh noda coklat yang sejak tadi dia pakai. Bola matanya mengedar kepenjuru dapur yang kini semuanya kotor oleh noda coklat warna warni. Dapurnya sangat kotor dan berantakan! Jorok sekali! dan parahnya sudah bersusah payah lama sekali seperti ini tapi tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Ugh~ bagaimana ini? Baekhyun mungkin perlu membuat yang baru tapi dia sudah kehabisan uang untuk membeli bahan untuk membuat coklat yang baru dan dia juga sudah tak punya waktu untuk belajar lagi karena ini sudah semakin larut dan dia mulai mengantuk.

Mungkin memang ada baiknya dia tadi langsung menerima coklat dari Jongin saja agar tidak repot seperti ini. Tapi senyum misteris Jongin itu—ganjil sekali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Opsi terakhir dan Baekhyun terpaksa menggunakanya.

Semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk besok—doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menaruh sesuatu yang aneh dalam coklat ini kan?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan ketika dia berkunjung kerumah Jongin esok harinya untuk menjemput coklat yang kemarin Jongin tawarkan padanya.

Si pemuda tan yang masih mengantuk karena kedatangan temanya yang terlalu pagi menggeleng dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, "Itu coklat special Baek! Tidak mungkin ada sesuatu dialamnya. Coklat itu akan membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila padamu dan memaafkanmu dalam sekali makan."

Penjelasan Jongin itu terdengar mencurigakan ditelinga Baekhyun apalagi soal membuat 'tergila-gila'. Memangnya ada coklat yang bisa membuat orang tergila-gila dalam sekali makan? Tak masuk akal. Tapi Baekhyun tak punya alternatif lain jadi dia hanya bisa berharap saja bahwa Jongin tidak sedang menjerumuskanya kelubang sesat dan penuh dosa*abaikan narasi ini*.

"Aku percaya deh."

Ucapan Baekhyun itu membuat Jongin tersenyum, "Kalau begitu selamat berjuang. Ganbatte!"

Baekhyun Hanya mengangguk kemudian pamit untuk segera menuju kediaman kekasih tercintanya yang sedang ngambek. Jongin hanya membiarkan temanya itu pergi sambil sesekali menyringai setan dibalik punggung Baekhyun yang tak menyadarinya.

Benar-benar Baekhyun yang folos…

.

.

.

Tingtong….

Suara bel apartemen menggema. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar kapan pintu terbuka tapi beberapa saat menunggu pintu apartemen kekasihnya tak juga kunjung terbuka.

'Apa dia masih tidur?' Baekhyun berpikir begitu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ingat bahwa kekasihnya itu selalu bangun siang atau tepatnya pukul 9 jika tidak ada kuliah dan sekarang baru jam 7. Bukan salah Chanyeol yang belum membuka pintu tapi salah Baekhyun juga yang datang terlalu pagi.

"Ting tong"

Baekhyun memencet bel untuk sekali lagi. Kali ini terdengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Itu pasti kekasihnya—pikir Baekhyun dengan jantung yang tak berhenti berdebar seiring langkah kaki yang semakin.

Ceklek

Bunyi derit kayu mengiringi pintu kayu apartemen yang bergerak membuka. Sesosok manusia tinggi, tamvan, berambut coklat menyembul dari pintu ketika pintu setengah terbuka.

"Ya?" Tanya manusia tinggi itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tampaknya masih setengah tidur ketika berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Barulah ketika dia melihat senyuman cantik dan menawan milik kekasihnya Chanyeol sepenuhnya tersadar dan langsung panik merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"B-baek…"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, "A-anyeong…"

.

.

.Canggung…

Begitulah suasana yang menyelimuti sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk dengan jarak cukup jauh diruang tamu apartemen itu. Baik pemuda yang lebih muda maupun yang lebih tua tampaknya tidak nyaman dengan atsmofer suram yang tercipta disektiarnya.

Itu bukan aura yang cocok untuk sepasang kekasih dihari valentine seperti mereka. Tidak—itu sama sekali tidak cocok. Harusnya aura sekitar bertema lovey dovey atau mungkin bunga-bunga pink tapi mengingat konflik yang terjadi dihari kemarin mustahil bagi keduanya untuk berbagi moment romantic dihari kasih sayang seperti ini. Menyelesaikan masalah kemarin tampaknya memang harus menjadi prioritas utama. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tau hal itu tapi tak ada yang berani membuka suara lebih dulu karena mereka takut membuat pihak yang lainya meledak seperti kemarin.

Tik tok tik tok

Detikan jam terus berputar memecah keheningan yang ada membawa kedua orang yang tengah dalam situasi gencatan senjata itu makin gusar. Mereka harus bicara dan yang lebih muda mengalah lebih dulu…

"K-kau datang ada keperluan apa?"

Baekhyun yang sejak beberapa menit lalu sempat terhanyut dalam lamunanya sendiri tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Chanyeol bertanya—dilihat dari ekspresinya Chanyeol sudah lebih tenang dari pada kemarin dan Baekhyun berpikir ini adalah kesempatanya untuk mengungkapkan tujuanya. Yosh! Baekhyun semangat!

"Ini." Baekhyun meletakan kotak coklat yang sejak tadi diremasnya ke meja kayu didepanya. Diremas—bahkan sampai sisi dari kotak itu kusut karena tanganya yang sejak tadi menggenggam kotak itu terlalu erat karena gugup.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap kotak dengan bungkus berwarna merah hati itu dengan bingung.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sebelum kemudian menjelaskan, "Itu coklat untuk mengganti coklat yang kemarin aku buang."

Hening…

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm—Yeah—"Jeda sejenak Baekhyun megnamati ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat tak senang dengan ucapanya sebelum ini—'aish dia ini.'—menghela napas Baekhyun melanjutkan—"Sebenarnya coklat ini bukan untuk itu."

Chanyeol mengernyit tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda itu masih menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Baekhyun selanjutnya yang mungkin akan sangat memalukan bagi si pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Itu coklat valentine dariku. Aku tidak tau apakah dengan ini kau akan memaafkanku atau tidak—aku—aku tidak tau apakah coklat itu dapat mengganti coklat yang aku buang atau tidak—umm—"

"?"

'Sulit sekali mengatakanya sih?' Mengungkapkan kata-kata puitis dan romantis yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Chanyeol sepertinya lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan soal kalkulus atau persamaan matematika bagi Baekhyun.

"Coklat itu coklat untuk valentine—dan—"

"Dan?"

Dan Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Otaknya blank ada banyak kata bersliweran diotaknya tapi tak dapat dia rangkai dengan benar. Jika dia melanjutkan dengan otak yang kacau seperti itu akankah dia malah mengacaukan semuanya lagi?

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatakanya dengan jelas bagaimana alasan simple saja?" Tanya Chanyeol menahan tawa.

Simple ya? Chanyeol mau kata-kata yang simple. Tapi apa? Astaga! Jika diteruskan Baekhyun sepertinya beberapa menit lagi sudah dipastikan gila! Otaknya overheat sekarang!

"A-aku.."

"….?"

"…."

Chanyeol menghela napas, beranjak dari sofa yang sejak tadi dia duduki. Baekhyun yang melihat pemuda itu hendak pergi langsung panik. Apa dia telah gagal?

"Aku pergi membuat teh sebentar—katu tenangkan diri dulu—rileks dulu— kita lanjutkan nanti. Oh ya~ silakan makan coklatnya duluan agar kau lebih rileks." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum beranjak.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol berlalu kedapur sementara dia melemaskan saraf-saraf otaknya yang tadi sempat tegang. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya tenang.

Pandanganya jatuh pada kotak coklat dimeja. Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun boleh memakanya. Tak apa kan jika Baekhyun mengambil satu untuk dimakan? Siapa tau itu bisa membuatnya rileks dan bisa bicara lancar?

Atas dasar pemikiran itulah Baekhyun membuka tutup kotak coklat bersampul merah itu. Bola matanya berbinar-binar melihat coklat bulat-bulat cukup besar didalam kotak. Sepertinya enak sekali—Baekhyun tanpa ragu mengambil satu. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan. Sensasi coklat yang manis dengan isian yang terasa segar seperti mint itu meledak dimulutnya.

'Wow! Coklat ini enak sekali!' pikirnya senang. Mungkin ini maksud dari ucapan Jongin soal membuat orang tergila-gila setelah sekali gigitan dan setelah Baekhyun buktikan sendiri coklat itu benar-benar membuatnya tergila-gila. Dia ingin makan satu lagi…

"Satu lagi tidak apa-apa kan?" Gumamnya seraya melirik Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyiapkan minuman didapur.

.

.

.

"Senpai tehnya sudah si—ap."

Pemuda berambut coklat yang datang bersama nampan dengan 2 cangkir teh diatasnya seketika membeku ketika sampai di ruang tamu. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dan bola matanya melotot horror melihat kekasihnya—ehem—sebut saja Baekhyun yang beberapa saat lalu tampak polos imut dan menggemaskan dengan tingkah gugupnya dan malu-malu untuk membuat pengakuan cinta pada sang seme kini terlihat sangat berbeda? Image polosnya hilang sudah berganti dengan satu kata yang dapat Chanyeol deskripsikan saat melihat Baekhyun sekarang adalah erotis.

Lihat saja bahu dan dada mulus dan putih tanpa cacat itu. Chanyeol bahkan sampai hampir meneteskan liur melihat santapan lezat seperti itu dihadapanya. Eh tunggu kenapa Baekhyun melepas kemejanya seperti itu? Apakah dia bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya? apakah itu artinya mereka dapat melangkah ketahap selanjutnya? Tahap yang lebih intim lagi? Lebih dari sekedar ciuman, berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan? Ini bukan ilusi atau halusiansinya saja kan? Ini sungguh nyata kan? Baekhyun memang sedang setengah telanjang didepanya kan?

Si pemuda berambut coklat itu terlalu sibuk melamun sampai tak menyadari bahwa sang kekasih sudah menghampirinya dengan langkah menggoda dan tanpa ragu tangan mungil itu sudah memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol. Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi kaget merasakan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Bahkan nampan yang ia pegang hampir terjatuh.

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol berusaha memanggil kekasihnya. Itu benar-benar kekasihnya kan? Bukan orang gila yang menyamar sebagai kekasihnya?

Chanyeol yang merasa tak nyaman dan ganjil dengan keanehan itu lantas berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskanya. Pelukan kekasihnya itu sangat erat membuat Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Ia meletakan nampan yang sejak tadi ke meja terdekat. Setelah dipastikan bahwa itu aman dia segera berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Baek—kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi kekasihnya yang merah.

"Chanyeol-ah.. apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun terdengar marah. Wajahnya merah—sangat merah dibandingkan saat dia malu ataupun marah sesungguhnya dan bola matanya sayu. Pemandangan yang seksi sekali.

"T-tapi kenapa kau melepas kemejamu?" Yeah walau faktanya Chanyeol suka dengan pemandangan erotis itu tapi dia tentu ingin penjelasan dari kekasihnya. Setidaknya dia ingin memastikan apakah pikiranya sama dengan sang kekasih atau tidak untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"Disini panas. Jadi aku lepas. Hehehe—aku berpikir untuk melepas celanaku juga." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia hendak melepas celananya tapi Chanyeol buru-buru mencegahnya.

"J-jangan Baekhyun-ah!"

"Kenapa?!" Teriak Baekhyun terdengar tak suka atas penolakan sang kekasih.

'Karena itu akan membuatku semakin ingin menerkammu.'

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku melepas celanaku huh? Katakan alasanya! Katakan!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun sudah terisak duluan. "Jadi memang kau tidak mencintaiku!"

'Apaaa?'

"Kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau bahkan tidak ingin melihatku telanjang! Kau pasti lebih suka melihat gadis-gadis seksi itu telanjang didepanmukan? daripada melihat kekasihmu sendiri yang tidak punya payudara besar dan bokong seksi ini telanjang didepanmu! Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar brengs*k!"

Itu kata-kata yang tajam dan kasar—tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol bukanya merasa tertohok dan marah dia malah terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya. Sosok Baekhyun yang manja dan bawel seperti sekarang berbeda sekali dengan sosoknya yang biasanya dan Chanyeol berpikir apa kiranya yang bisa merubah kepribadian kekasihnya itu dalam waktu sekejap?

Pandangan pemuda itu jatuh pada bungkus coklat yang berserakan dimeja dan seketika itu pula dia mencapai suatu kesimpulan yang masuk akal. Jangan-jangan—

"Baek…"

"Hm?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan coklat itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa sekarang kau juga akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memberiku coklat itu?" Tuduh Baekhyun terdengar semakin tak masuk akal.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan pertanyaan bernada marah dari kekasihnya itu.

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Apa diam-diam kau menyukai Jongin tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Jadi yang memberimu coklat adalah Jongin?"

Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk dengan enggan menangguk membuat Chanyeol menghela napas dan meruntuk dalam hati. 'Si hitam itu—awas saja dia. Aku akan pastikan Jongin mendapat bayaran setimpal atas perbuatanya pada sang kekasih.'

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah melamun? Apa kau sedang memikirkan Jongin sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, menarik pinggang kecil kekasihnya yang ramping untuk lebih merapat padanya.

"Tentu tidak sayang. Mana mungkin aku memikirkan si hitam dekil itu." *Jongin bersin dilain tempat*

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polos dan ingin tau. Aduh ekspresi itu—batin Chanyeol gemas. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keimutan kekasihnya dan tanpa ragu dia sudah melancarkan serangan mautnya menyerang bibir lembut dan menggoda milik kekasihnya.

Baekhyun yang tak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat tak merepon kecupan-kecupan kembut Chanyeol pada bibirnya, tapi seiring detik yang berjalan pemuda mungil itu tampaknya mulai terbiasa dan larut dalam pergulatan lidah panas dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun sudah mengalung erat pada leher sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi menariknya agar mereka bisa semakin dekat dan lebih menempel satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit berselang keduanya menarik wajah masing-masing untuk menghirup napas.

"Apa kita akan melakukanya?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun yang tengah mennormalkan deru napasnya tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian seulas seringai menggoda terlukis dibibir merahya.

"Menurutmu?"

Itu benar-benar sebuah undangan terbaik bagi Chanyeol—dia sudah hendak menerkam pemuda mungil kekasihnya itu tapi seketika dia malah teringat sesuatu yang penting dan sesuatu itulah yang sejak beberapa waktu ini mengganggunya dan menjadikanya meragukan kekasih cantiknya.

"Tunggu—"

"Uhm?"

"Sebelum kita melakukanya aku ingin bertanya satu hal Baek."

"Apa itu? Tanyakan! Tanyakan sekarang!" Tuntut Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Katakan dengan jelas maksud semua ini dan—dan kenapa kau memberiku coklat itu—?"

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup rumit itu. Pemuda imut itu terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir dan Chanyeol menunggu dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah terlampau polos. Bola matanya menatap tepat kedlam mata kekasihnya.

"Jelas?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud? Apa kau harus menjelaskanyaaa?"

Chanyeol menangguk, "Jelaskan kalau begitu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Jika dijelaskan itu akan memakan banyak waktu. Aku tidak yakin dapat menunggu dengan pembicaraan konyol semacam ini! Bisakah kita menyimpan pembicaraan ini untuk nanti saja dan mulai 'bekerja'?"

Baekhyun mungkin benar—Chanyeol sedang diujung tanduk. Libidonya sudah tinggi melihat kekasih seksinya yang erotis menggodanya sejak tadi tapi walau bagaiamanpun Chanyeol masih sangat penasaran dan berpikir untuk setidaknya mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Sayangnya tidak Baek. Aku perlu mendapat jawaban sekarang." Chanyeol menggeleng.

Si pemuda yang lebih pendek menghela napasnya kecewa membuat yang lebih tinggi bertanya-tanya kenapa kekasih imutnya itu kecewa seperti itu?

"Aku pikir kau itu lebih pintar tapi ternyata tidak. Aku kecewa sekali."

Apaaa? Chanyeol merasa tersinggung mendengar ucapan telampau jujur dari kekasihnya itu.

Tapi berikutnya rasa kesalnya seketika hilang ketika sang kekasih mengecup bibirnya duluan dan dengan ekspresi polos dan malu-malu berkata, "Tentu saja semua ini aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu bodoh!"

Oke sip! Jawaban itu sangat simple dan tepat sesuai dengan harapan dan keinginan Chanyeol selama ini. Dan dengan jawaban itulah membuat Chanyeol sudah tidak tak perlu lagi menahan diri untuk menyerang sang kekasih cantiknya yang sudah sangat menggoda.

.

.

.

Pusing—itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika pertama kali membuka kelopak matanya. Kenapa kepalanya pusing sekali sih? Apa dia sakit?

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Suara itu—Baekhyun membuka matanya semakin lebar. Iris hitamnya membola sempurna melihat hamparan dada bidang berotot tersaji didepanya. Dda bidang siapa itu? Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun telah tidur dengan seseorang? Panik luar biasa—Baekhyun segera menjauhkan diri dari tubuh beroto disampingnya. Pemuda mungil itu hampir terjatuh dari ranjang tapi untung sosok dengan dada bidang beroto itu sudah lebih dulu menearik tubuh kecilnya menjauh dari ujung tampat tidur.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Gagap Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Baek tenang."

Pemuda mungil yang sedang panic dan ketakutan itu mendongak. Irisnya sekali lagi melebar melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang terlihat tengah menahan tawa sejak tadi akibat tingkah memalukanya.

"C-chanyeol?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Ingat—Baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Dia ingat makan coklat—dia ingat merasa seperti melayang—dia ingat ketika dia membuka kamejanya karena merasa 'panas'—dia ingat dia bertingkah seperti pelacur yang tengah menggoda kekasihnya—dia juga ingat mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan pada kekasihnya. Baekhyun ingat semuanya dengan jelas—sangat jelas tapi dia tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan semua hal itu. Dalam pikiran gilanya tadi dia hanya berpikir untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dia inginkan saja. Ouch! Kemungkinan dia mabuk setelah makan coklat 'beracun' dari Jongin tadi dan parahnya Baekhyun memngingat semua yang dilakukan ketika dia mabuk(dia baru tau) dan dia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Uhm—aku ingat sedikit." Ccicit Baekhyun pelan. Ucapanya itu membuat seulas senyum menawan mengembang dibibir kekasih tampanya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mencegah dirinya merona melihat wajah dan senyuman tampan itu berada sedekat itu denganya. Dia hanya diam ketika sang kekasih kembali menarik tubuh mungilnya untuk lebih merapat satu sama lain. Baekhyun membeku—dia berpikir untuk menolak karena itu akan menjadi sangat memalukan baginya. Tapi setelah dipikir Baekhyun sebenarnya senang dengan moment seperti itu. Dia suka berada dan pelukan hangat Chanyeol seperti itu jadi dia putuskan untuk tak menolak lagi. Dia merasa sudah cukup untuk melawan dan berpikir untuk membiarkan semuanya mengalir. Dia tidak akan menahan dirinya dicintai dan dia juga tidak akan lagi menahan dirinya untuk mencintai kekasihnya.

Tunggu—Chanyeol sudah tau kan bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya? Benar-benar mencintainya atau bahkan sangat mencintainya?

"C-chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

Jeda sejenak dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras, "A-apa sekarang kau mengerti maksud kedatanganku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, mengecup sisi kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang, "Tentu saja sayang."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah merona. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan sikap romantic kekasihnya seperti ini. Tidaaaakkkk! Ini terlalu romantis sampai Baekhyun merasa dia meleleh perlahan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tau perasaan kekasihku selama ini untukku?"

'Jadi dia sudah tau? dia tau kalau aku mencintainya?'

"Uhm—jadi kau sudah tidak marah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan ragu.

"Soal apa?"

"Coklat-coklat diloker yang aku buang?"

"Oh sudahlah lupakan soal itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak marah Baek—"

"Kau marah sekali kemarin." sela Baekhyun cepat.

"—Well yeah aku kesal sekali sebenarnya. Tapi bukan karena kau membuang coklat-coklat itu."

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, "Lalu?"

Si pemuda yang lebih muda menghela napas, "Aku kecewa karena kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak padahal aku tidak menerima satupun coklat dari gadis-gadis walaupun mereka memaksaku."

Baekhyun berpikir apakah itu benar? Jika benar berarti Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya salah telah menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak-tidak. Hem… Baekhyun merasa bersalah sekali sekarang.

"Lalu coklat itu untuk-?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja untukmu sayang."

Huhhh? Baekhyun hanya diam. Terlalu bingung dengan maksud kekasihnya.

"Kau tau. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu tapi baru 3 bulan yang lalu aku berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Jadi coklat itu—"

"Coklat-coklat untukmu yang aku tumpuk setiap tahun sampai sebanyak itu. Hehe…"

"T-tapi Jongin bilang coklat itu dari gadis-gadis?"

"Apa ucapan Jongin dapat dipercaya sayang?"

Baekhyun tak berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan polos. Dia berpikir bodohnya dia mau tertipu oleh Jongin. 'Aish… awas saja dia—Baekhyun akan pastikan dia mampir kerumah si hitam itu sebelum pulang kerumah untuk member pelajaran pada Jongin karena sudah berani menipunya.'

"Jadi semuanya sudah jelas sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum. Dia cukup puas dengan penjelasan kekasihnya dan sepertinya kekasihnya itu sudah memaafkanya jadi Baekhyun berpikir dia tidak pernah merasa selega ini seumur hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai lagi?"

"M-mulai lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang mulai memucat. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud kekasihnya yang satu itu.

"Ronde kedua?" Bisik Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga kekasihnya. Dia tak perlu menunggu jawaban karena pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menidih kekasih cantiknya dan melancarkan seranganya pada benda pink didada kekasihnya yang sudah sejak tadi dia incar.

"Ahhhh Chanyeollll~~~!"

.

.

.

FIN~~~ (-.-)

*author ngelinding kejurang*


End file.
